


The Need for a Memo

by LadyKoori



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKoori/pseuds/LadyKoori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis needs to set some rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Need for a Memo

At the start of Atlantis’s third year of having people on her again she started thinking that maybe she needed to set a few ground rules. She loved her new occupants, she really did, but they were most frustrating sometimes. She came up with an entire plan for how she was get her new rules to her people. She would pop them up on the various screens in a manner similar to what she had seen on the screens of the primitive computers they had brought with them. They would all be able to see it and she would keep the rules on the screens until they promised to follow them.

The first rule would be that citrus was no longer allowed on her unless the funny sounding doctor said someone needed it. She was tired of listening to the one with the allergy reminding everyone of it.

Rule number two would be that said funny sounding doctor was no longer allowed through the Ring unless it was to return to Earth. He only came back in more trouble then when he left.  
Third would be that the one with the crazy hair was no longer allowed to be called "Kirk" at all until someone explained the reference to her.

That the short man with the accent and glasses and cute hair was no longer allowed to give bad news would be rule number four. He seemed to get that job with uncanny regularity and it was time for someone else to bear that burden.

The fifth rule would be that no one was allowed to come through the Ring who hadn’t left through same Ring without her express approval. The Ring had a shield for a reason.

For rule number six she would tell them all that under no circumstances were live Wraith allowed to walk on her. Unless it was the one that had been made human and then only so she could damage him for hurting the funny sounding doctor.

Rule number seven would be her people were only allowed on a Wraith Hive ship if they were rescuing people. Helping Wraith was out of the question. As was helping the Genii and populations willing to kill themselves off.

The eighth rule would be that the senior members of their group would be required to take a two-day vacation every month. In fact, she’d figure out some way to make sure everyone got at least a few days off a month. She’d lock the citrus allergy one and the short one with glasses out of their labs if she had to. The leader would probably need to be locked out of her office, too.

She would of course make sure that they all knew that she could add to the rules whenever she saw fit. After all, they were living on her they needed to stay on her good side.

Yes, she would send them all a memo.

She really wished she could make the final rule be that no more of them were allowed to die, but that was one rule she knew the galaxy wouldn’t let them follow.


End file.
